


Cuddling practice

by Emo_cookie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ANYTHING TO DO WITH MINORS IN THIS BOOK IS PLATONIC, Best Friends, Don’t ship minors - Freeform, Gen, I’m tired, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Problematic shippers DNI - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, They’re best friends your honor, Tubbo and Tommy are platonic soulmates, but not with minors, like don’t, like don’t even read this, or anyone who stated they’re not comfortable, romantic stuff is on the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_cookie/pseuds/Emo_cookie
Summary: Basically I need to practice on my writing more and what better way than to write about people cuddling. This is a comfort fic for me but I will most likely update this book a bit because my other stories are taking forever to write. Also anything in this book that has to do with minors or people who don’t like being shipped is STRICTLY PLATONIC. You should know the rules by now when it comes to my writing.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Cuddling practice

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is sticky platonic, also only rated teen for swearing.

The fireplace crackled softly, its warmth spreading throughout the house and onto the two bodies snuggled together. Whispers of how their day went, plans for tomorrow, and platonic I love you's were exchanged between the two. The snow blew harshly outside, seemingly trying to get to the two inside the cabin, creating a somewhat domestic setting. 

Tommy nuzzled his head into Tubbo's hair, his cheeks, nose, and tips of his ears flushed red from the warmth of the fireplace. He felt fuzzy, a weird word but it's the only word he can think of to describe the emotion. His eyes were drooped, his body felt light, and his brain wasn't running like it normally would. He felt relaxed, carefree, safe, and fuzzy. 

He blinked slowly, seemingly drunk off the serotonin coursing through him, as he shifted to get comfier. Tubbo let out a small whine before shifting as well, not really appreciating his mini nap being disrupted. 

'Drama king,' Tommy thought before letting his own eyes rest.  
\------------  
Tubbo's head was pressed against the blond's chest, the sound of Tommy's heartbeat matching his own. Tubbo reached and intertwined their fingers together, he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. He looked over at the fireplace that was in front of them, the flames dancing in a beautiful yet dangerous way. 

It reminded him of Tommy.

It seemed like an accurate way to describe the blond, like fire. He was able to light up people’s lives, bring them warmth and protection. He was able to make the impossible seem possible, to light everyone up with just his words. 

But just like fire, he could make mass destruction. 

He was able to burn the people around him, to go unhinged, break loose, and destroy. He could easily bring down an entire nation if he so desired, even by himself if he tried hard enough. 

He could either be a torch or a forest fire. 

“Stop thinking, I can hear your thoughts from here.” Tubbo snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, meeting the face of a tired Tommy. Tubbo just giggled before snuggling more into the taller male’s chest, he's glad to have the torch part of Tommy. 

Tubbo hummed as he felt Tommy place a kiss on his head, he could tell the blond was feeling fuzzy. He grabbed one of Tommy’s hands before bringing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

“Clingy, ” Tommy slurred into the brunet’s hair causing Tubbo to burst into a fit of giggles. Tommy just grumbled before wrapping his arms around the shorter and tugging him in closer, treating Tubbo like a teddy bear. 

Tubbo just smiled as he placed more of his weight on the blond, turning his attention back to the fireplace watching it softly pop and crackle. Suddenly Tubbo felt Tommy shift again, this time taking Tubbo down with him.  
\------------  
Tommy maneuvered them into a lying-down position, shoving his face into the brunet’s chest this time. He felt Tubbo comb his fingers through his hair, being cautious when he came in contact with a knot. 

“You should comb your hair more Toms, ” Tubbo slightly scolded, huffing as his fingers got stuck in another knot. Tommy just mumbled something into Tubbo’s chest, he didn't want to be scolded, not when he was feeling fuzzy. Tubbo just shook his head, looking around before spotting a brush sitting across the room. 

‘You're gonna brush your hair one way or another,’ Tubbo thought before squirming out of Tommy’s grip. Tommy let out a loud whine before tightening his arms around Tubbo, the fuzzy feeling leaving when his best friend got up.

He felt his face flush at what he just did but he's tired dammit! He was gonna take this nap even if he has to staple Tubbo to the ground so the bastard won't move. 

“Okay okay, I'm laying back down, ” Tubbo laughed, pulling the taller male close to his chest. Tommy’s face felt like it was ablaze, he knew Tubbo wasn't going to let him live this down. He kept his eyes closed as he pinched Tubbo’s side when he realized the brunet hadn't stopped laughing.

“Ouch, okay I'll stop, I'll stop.” Tommy grinned before tangling their legs together and allowing his body to relax. The fuzzy feeling returning when Tubbo pushed Tommy’s bangs back to place a kiss on his forehead. He sighed in content, feeling calmness rush over him like warm honey. 

It was rare for Tommy to be the little spoon, he always insisted on being the big spoon. Saying how he was a big man so that made him the big spoon, the statement was somewhat a lie. Tommy would normally be the big spoon when it came to cuddling Tubbo, but it was mostly because of their height difference. Tubbo being way shorter than Tommy made it easier for the brunet being the one held, while Tommy’s lankiness made it simpler to wrap around the bee boy. 

But sometimes Tommy would feel smaller on the inside.

On these days Tommy could be seen with his head on Tubbo’s lap or shoved in the brunet’s neck. He would curl up as small as possible and just lay there, wanting to be held. Tubbo had learned to spot those days pretty quickly, Tommy would be way more clingy than usual and wouldn't talk as much. At first, Tubbo had thought something was bothering his friend but quickly learned it was just Tommy’s way of saying ‘I need to be held’. Nothing triggered them, they just randomly pop up from time to time.

And Tommy was fortunate enough to have someone to hold him when those days did pop up.

Sleep slowly seeped its way into Tommy causing the blond to let out a yawn. Another kiss was placed on his forehead resulting in Tommy letting out an annoyed grunt. Tubbo chuckled placing yet another kiss on his head, causing Tommy to reach up and lightly smack him on the face. 

“Let me sleep, ” He mumbled, before returning his arm to Tubbo’s waist. He felt Tubbo chuckle again before fingers ran through his hair, this he can deal with. 

“Night Tommy, love you.”

“Love you too, now go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
